The Princess and The Pirate
by Alice Prongs
Summary: Halloween was never Emma Swan's favorite holiday. And she definitely hated the costumes part of it. So when Ruby dragged her to a Halloween party, the only thing that could make her enjoy herself was meeting a rather dashing Captain Hook.


She hated Ruby. She really, really hated Ruby. Just like she hated herself for bending to all of her friend's desires. Because she, Emma Swan, was at a Halloween party. And she was wearing a costume. Of a princess. A freaking princess. And worst of all, Ruby, her dearest friend who was dressed up as a sexy Little Red Riding Hood, had disappeared to who knows where with Doctor Frankestein. And now, all she could do was stay by the bar, drinking and watching the drunk costumed weirdos dance like there was no tomorrow. And perhaps there wouldn't be for her, because she was seriously considering killing herself to end her misery.

"Oh, but how can a princess as beautiful as you be alone at such a party?" Ew. A disgusting drunk Zorro. Hitting on her. She scrunched her nose at him, the distaste clear in her face, and turned the other way, not wanting to be bothered even more. But she was, because the guy was drunk and didn't take the hint that she didn't want anything to do with him. "DID YOU HEAR ME, PRINCESS?"

"Holy crap. I'm deaf." She grumbled to herself and turned angrily at the guy. "GET OUT OF HERE." She almost laughed as Zorro ran away from her, practically falling several times due to the amount of alcohol in his blood and the amount of people on the room.

"Well, I'm thankful that I wasn't the first one to make a move on you, lass." She turned to the voice, bored. It was a pirate. No, not any pirate. Captain Hook. But one very different from the one she knew from the movies, because he didn't have perms or a mustache. And he had blue eyes. And an Irish accent. And he was really handsome. Not that she cared, of course, and, oh, he was waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean?" He smirked at her, as if he knew something that she didn't, and it wasn't possible that a smile was able to do those things to her stomach.

"You see, princess, I've been watching you drinking there all alone for a few minutes now and I was gathering up my courage and figuring out what to say to you, when Zorro appeared. And seeing how you reacted to his approach, I'm glad I wasn't the one who tried it and got rejected." He finished the beer he was holding and turned to the bar, asking another. Did he just say that he wanted to make a move on her?

"Did you just say that you wanted to make a move on me?" No, Emma, he said he wanted to go to a playground. OF COURSE HE SAID HE WANTED TO MAKE A MOVE ON YOU. Either the alcohol is starting to take an effect on her or she was just really stupid. One pair of blue eyes is all it takes to make you lose your wit? And now, Hook was barely being able to contain his laughter and his blue eyes were practically alight with joy.

"Yes." Okay, she could work with that. It's not like Captain Hook was a disappointment to the eye (and did she mention that she loves an accent?). He was quite the opposite actually. And gosh, the way he was looking at her was making her want to do some pretty crazy things.

"Really? And tell me, is this your way of actually making a move on me or…" Yes, she said it, making him look amused at her.

"Did it work?" It was his only answer. She gave him an once-over, and he raised an eyebrow at her, smirking again.

"Hm… I might need some more convincing… A physical one, perhaps." If it was possible for him to grin any wider, he did. And come on, it's not like she's a prude. Actually, she is most definitely not a prude. She is best friends with Ruby Lucas after all.

"Well, I think we can arrange that. The name's Killian Jones, by the way."

And then Captain Hook, or Killian Jones, was stepping inside her personal space and she was whispering her name to him and he was grabbing her by the waist and pulling her flush against him and his lips were on hers and she lost every single ability she had for coherent thought.


End file.
